When Destiny Calls
by OverGlowed
Summary: (On Hiatus until further notice) The Goddess, and the Demon. Fell in love, were punished severely. Now, the 108th incarnation is going to rule a kingdom she doesn't want to, and the Demon, grief-stricken, finds her in the kingdom. But something is different about this incarnation. AU. This is my first Fanfiction. Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen Pages

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Prologue**

Falling.

That's all that happened, every time the one he loves takes her last breath in front of him.

He was falling into an abyss of eternal darkness, not knowing if he'll ever be able to climb out of it, not knowing if he'll ever see the light again.

He's seen her death countless times, wishing that neither had to go through what they are going through. But he pushes on, wearing the mask of ease and happiness.

Because it's all worth it, so long as they can be together for these short times.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth, the 18-year-old 2nd princess of the Kingdom of Adarlan, was sitting on her bed, staring at the rain that was pouring buckets outside. She had just come back from one of the Royal Parties that she always had to go to. Why wouldn't her father simply understand that she didn't want this, the responsibility that came with royalty? All she truly wished for was a day where she could relax without a care in the world.

Maybe she just had to wait for that time.

Her elder sister Farrah left the kingdom, going to her fiance Damian's kingdom where she would one day rule (as politics went).

And of course, the one left to rule the kingdom is Elizabeth.

It's not that she didn't want to rule, it's that she certainly wasn't expecting the work and responsibility, lessons and etiquette to drop onto her shoulders like a pound of rocks.

Plus, she doesn't have anyone to rule by her side as of right now.

All the men that came to the parties she went to were not loving her for _her_, they were loving her for the money, wealth and fame that came with being a king. Sooner or later though, she'd have to _marry_ one of these selfish people.

Why was her life so utterly confusing, and annoying even? Eventually, with those thoughts in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

***BANG***

Elizabeth woke with a start, and sat up quickly. What could that have been? She got up, tip toeing to the door of her enormous room. She opened the door, peeking her head out to see if anyone was there (there wasn't), and walked out, keeping her footsteps as quiet as possible.

She could faintly hear something that sounded like footsteps, and picked up her pace a bit.

A little while later, Elizabeth turned a corner into the castle's library, gasping at the sight in front of her. All the castle guards were slumped to the ground, unconscious. At least, thank the Goddesses, they didn't seem to have any mortal wounds.

There were also surprisingly not many things missing, save an entire section of books. That was odd. There were many expensive things in here, but they remained untouched except for a few of the larger items.

Other than the guards, there didn't appear to be anyone there. Did this person really leave so quickly? She ran a hand through her short silver hair. No, she felt that something else was going on here. That's when she noticed it.

A piece of parchment, blank except for a short note and a symbol. Elizabeth picked up the note off the ground, and looked to see what it said.

_Don't worry, I'll return them._

Under that was a symbol of a dragon.

Elizabeth stared hard at the symbol. "But that's… the Dragon Sin's symbol…" The Seven Deadly Sins, despite being in the Kingdom of Liones which was quite far away, were still well known throughout her kingdom. A legendary order of Holy Knights that protect the land, said to be the most powerful group of knights in history.

She glanced up from the note to the shelf where the most books were missing. "Wonder what he was looking for." She placed the note gently back on the ground, and walked over to the shelf.

"Hm, I'm not actually sure what these books were about." She decides to ask the librarian tomorrow, maybe she'll know. "As long as they'll be returned in good shape, it should be fine."

She turns her gaze from the empty shelf to the grand floor-to-ceiling window. There was a clear sky tonight, and the stars were beautiful. She wished she could be laying on one of the grassy hills out there, stargazing until she fell asleep.

She just didn't know that soon enough, that would happen.

/-/-/-/-/

He practically stumbled into the bar, a stack of books in his hands. He knew that the books would probably not have any useful knowledge, but he could hope.

He had to at least try to break the curse, had to try to fulfill his promise to the previous Elizabeth that he would do it this time.

The past year has been hard for him, as he couldn't find the next Elizabeth, and he spent every day wondering when he would see her again. However, he was certain that he would run into her eventually. It might just be awhile before that happens. His travels took him all the way to the Kingdom of Adarlan, which he didn't even know about before coming.

Something inside him (maybe the curse, he thought bitterly) told him that she was here, and she was a princess. Much like the previous Elizabeth. He bit down on his lip. He can't think about her, it hurts too much still. Just like he can't stand to be in Liones, with those white mourning banners marking the 1 year anniversary of her death.

Setting the books down on the table, he went back outside, looking up to the stars. They were truly a beautiful sight, one that gave him hope. He smiled, not a fake one he used as a mask, a real smile.

Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay for him.

/-/-/-/-/

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever Fanfic! Thank you for reading, it means so much to me. I've always loved Nanatsu no Taizai, it's probably one of my favourite animes. SO, *claps hands enthusiastically* I decided to write a fanfic. When I first started writing this, I wasn't entirely sure where I was gonna go with this. Mind you, I'm still not sure (although I do have ideas that I will put into play.) Also, did any of you catch the 'Throne of Glass' reference? ;) Also, the cover of the story will change, as I'm in progress of drawing a cover that better suits the story. Btw I set the pairing to Meliodas and Elizabeth because I didn't want to make it Meliodas and OC (although that is what's happening)**

**This story takes place in an alternate timeline where the Sins were never brought together, as they didn't need to be. Meliodas lived peacefully in the castle with 107 Elizabeth, until one day, when Elizabeth dies due to recovering her memories (the curse). Meliodas, stricken with grief, sets off on a solo adventure to find the next Elizabeth, while also looking for a way to stop the curse from happening once again. **

**Anyway, enough blabbing on my part. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 2! *A Zipline appears out of nowhere and I ride off on it***


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Elizabeth changed into a simple pale blue dress then headed down the stairs to breakfast. She loved the huge spiral staircase that made her feel like a kid again, often running down it when she came to meals.

Not that it would go on forever, a queen can't be seen childishly running down the stairs.

She sighed at the bottom of the stairs, and walked to the elegant dining room. It had a long table, capable of seating at least 12 people. Although the only people dining here today would be Elizabeth and her father.

She would never admit it, but Elizabeth really missed her sister. Farrah was always there for her, comforting her when she was upset and laughing with her when she was so happy she felt stupid.

But Farrah was in her husband-to-be's Kingdom, and the sisters wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time.

"Elizabeth?"

"H-huh?"

That's right, she was supposed to sit down for breakfast. She ran a hand through her chin-length hair. "Sorry father, I was lost in thought…"

Her father merely chuckled. "As usual. Come, there is something I must discuss with you."

Elizabeth sat down in the chair left to the head of the table where her father sat. "What is it that you'd like to talk about father?" She is curious as to what he wants to 'discuss', as usually things like this don't happen.

"Well, Elizabeth," Her father seemed a bit… fearful? Dreading? A small frown sits upon Elizabeth's face. She was more than ever curious as to what he had to say.

"As you know, you're going to become queen soon, and…"

She looks down at her feet.

"You still need someone to rule alongside you as King."

Her father always bugs her about this! She's known for a while now that her simple excuses won't get her far, but she wishes he could just leave her be, at least for a while.

"I know that, but you know that I can't marry one of those - those selfish nobles! They won't bring any glory to our Kingdom, only greed! I refuse to marry any of them. Can't you just understand?!" She stands up. "Elizabeth, wait-" Her father tries to get her to stop, but her feet are already moving.

She doesn't really know where it is that she's going, but she knows it's anywhere but back to her father. She's finally had enough. Up the stairs, into her room. It's raining, pouring outside, but she doesn't care. Grabbing a cloak, she practically sprints out of her room, heading down the back stairs where not as many people linger.

Before she knows it, she's outside, trudging through the mud in the buckets of rain. She wishes Farrah were here more than ever. If anyone could talk some sense into her, it'd be her sister.

But her sister isn't here, and most likely would never permanently be here again.

She pulled the hood of the cloak over her face, not really wanting anyone to recognize her.

Not that anyone was even out here.

As the hours drift by like dreams, Elizabeth found herself getting more and more exhausted. She's so dumb, coming out here like this! Without any food or supplies either. The rain relentlessly batters down on her, maybe it's angry with her too.

She quickly stumbles to the nearest tree, a large oak, and sits against it. She thinks she can see a figure ahead, but maybe it's nothing. Just her imagination. Why does it look like it's getting closer? Too tired to care, Elizabeth promptly passes out.

/-/-/-/-/

When Elizabeth came to, she was lying on a small, cozy bed she didn't recognize. _Where was she?_ Sitting up and glancing around, she saw that she was in a fairly small bedroom, neat and tidy with a window to her left, and a set of doors a little ways to her right. She assumes one door must be a closet and the other a bathroom.

She stood, not realizing how much her legs were aching. She nearly fell then and there, but she forced herself to keep walking. How did the Holy Knights have so much stamina? _Maybe they brought supplies with them for when they do get tired_, she thought, still angry at herself for her recklessness. If it wasn't for-

Wait, who _did_ save her?

She got to the door of the room, almost opening it before realizing she was still in her wet dress. Her cloak had been removed however, most likely by the mystery person.

She wondered if there were any clothes around here. She advances to the set of doors that she noticed earlier. Opening one that turns out to be the closet, she finds two… odd sets of clothes.

The first set it a pink top that shows a little too much skin for Elizabeth's liking, and a black skirt in similar fashion, the outfit completed with a purple scarf. The second set is a sleeveless indigo top with a pink scarf, and a white skirt with a slit in the side. Both outfits came with one black stocking, and mismatched shoes. Elizabeth is not sure which of the outfits to choose, but ended up going with the second set, as it showed slightly less skin.

Once she was changed, she walked across the room to the door. Opening it, she walked into a hallway, and after that a slight staircase leading to a large room. The room had tables and a bar at the back, this must be a tavern of some kind.

She advanced down the staircase to the centre of the room, where she got a good look around.

Judging by the view outside through the windows, it was around dawn (it had stopped raining). Elizabeth wasn't too sure what time it was when she passed out however, but it _was_ dinner when she left. But that would have to mean she'd been unconscious for a whole night, or more.

Her father must be worried sick.

Suddenly she felt terrible, and wanted to go home and apologize to him. But first things first, she had to figure out who saved her, where she was, and how to get back home.

This could take a while.

She sighed and went to turn around-

Right into another person.

/-/-/-/-/

**Hello, welcome to the second chapter. Don't worry about the small cliffhanger, y'all probably know who it is anyway. This chapter is actually quite longer than I expected it to be, maybe that's a good thing? The better part of 4 pages. I don't want a huge difference in chapter size, I'll try keeping it to 4/5 pages average (unless I get a really good idea :P)**

**I am pretty happy with what I have planned for this story, although my ideas do run out. If you have an idea, you can review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Goodbye w**


	3. Chapter 3: Cursed Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 3: Cursed Destiny**

"G-gah! Are you okay?" When Elizabeth ran into the person, they were both knocked to the ground. She stood, offering a hand to the boy in front of her who was still on the ground.

He had messy blonde hair, and when he looked up, Elizabeth immediately noticed the emerald eyes that gazed into her aqua. They were slightly glazed over, as if he was reminded of something and lost in the memories.

Speaking of which, why did he feel so familiar to her?

She was sure that she hadn't seen him before, but there was this sense of recognition inside her, she must know this person from somewhere.

He took her hand, almost hesitantly, and stood. He was a bit shorter than her, so he had to slightly glance upward to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Sorry for not looking where I was turning…" She clenched her hands together. "Did- are you-"

"The one who found you, yeah." The corners of his mouth were upturned in a small smile. "Why were you outside in the pouring rain all alone? It's dangerous." He looked at her, cocking his head slightly to the side.

She sighed and looked down, separating their eye contact. "I was… trying to get away from someone, I suppose."

"Believe it or not, I know just how you feel."

"Huh?" She stared into his eyes once again. They were full of compassion and kindness. He nods at her, the small smirk once again on his face. "So who are you, exactly?"

/-/-/-/-/

He looked at her, fake interest on his face. Well, not _entirely_ fake, as he did want to know why she was outside, but he already knew who she was.

Elizabeth, 2nd Princess of Adarlan. Or, as he would call her, the 108th incarnation of the goddess he loved.

The goddess he failed to save. For now, at least.

A bit of the sadness sealed inside slipped out of him, and he knew his eyes showed it. Elizabeth looked at him, worry on her face. "Are you okay?"

_Not at all_, he thought. But maybe he would be soon. Hopefully, as he couldn't really do anything about it. The curse didn't allow permanent death, as much as he felt he wanted it. He certainly didn't want to go to _that place_ again. Where he'd give up his emotions to live once again.

He thought of that time when himself and the previous Elizabeth had recently met, and they promised to each other that the other would go on, even if they died. It was more of a promise to her from him, as he couldn't really die.

Quickly, he realized that the current Elizabeth was talking to him, probably telling him who she was. That would be easy to cover up.

Slipping on the mask, he continued their conversation, silently promising her that he won't let her die this time.

/-/-/-/-/

"I see." was all he said. Elizabeth had no clue how he possibly managed to get anything out of the flustered sentences she quickly mumbled to tell him 'who she was'.

She sighed, face a bit red. At least he _did_ understand, and she didn't have to repeat herself.

He, however, did repeat his question. "Why were you, the _princess_, outside in the pouring rain, unconscious against a tree?" He stressed the word 'princess', as if he were scolding her or something.

She avoided his questioning gaze by looking down again. "I… was running away, I suppose." She glanced up to see his expression. It was still stone. "From?" He motioned for her to continue.

From what was she running from? Her father? No, that's not it. "I'm running from… my life I suppose. Responsibility and the like. But I feel terrible now, and I would like to go home."

At his raised eyebrows, she added a "please?" and he laughed. "Of course we can go back, I would have offered from the start if I knew that's what you wanted to do."

They walked down a slightly muddy path, the sun breaking through the horizon. It was beautiful, she thought. Elizabeth glanced over to the boy, who was looking at her. She blushed, and looked back at the sunrise.

_I wonder how many of these he's seen…_ She couldn't usually get a good view of sunrises in the castle, as the thick stone walls usually covered it, and besides, her wing was on the west side of the castle anyway.

But he must have had amazing views every day. Maybe he could show her them one day.

Wait, where did that come from?

She closed her eyes and shook her head, earning a questioning glance from the boy. He was simply leading her back home, she probably wouldn't see him again. Stop thinking like that, Elizabeth.

He met her eyes (once she opened hers, of course), asking a silent question of 'are you okay?'. She gave him a half-smile, nodding.

He smiled, then suddenly looked confused. "Is that smoke?" He was looking into the distance now. She followed his gaze. Her eyes widen. "I think so…"

She broke into a sprint, him following after her with a surprised look. "Elizabeth, wait! It might be dangerous-"

She stopped running, and just stood there, shocked. He had cut himself off, maybe out of respect for her, or maybe since because at this point he was stating the obvious.

Her breathing became ragged, and her vision started, ever so slowly, to go reddish-black.

Her kingdom.

Her home.

It was all burning to the ground.

/-/-/-/-/

**Hello. I seem to really love ending chapters with cliffhangers… but don't worry, I already have the next chapter in progress, so it'll be out soon enough.**

**You have probably noticed that I changed both the story's cover and description. The previous cover art was something I used as a placeholder while I drew the cover that you see now. And the description? I don't know, I guess I just thought that maybe I was being too specific or something, so I changed it.**

**This story is actually going to take a different route than the one I had planned, and the cover art I did kinda hints at that. I hope you'll still like it though. I don't want my story to be a cookie-cutter, I wanted something different, and hey, it's an alternate universe anyway, reality can be whatever I want. (Insert Thanos meme)**

**Enough talking on my part, see you in chapter 4! *Hops through a Doctor Strange portal***


	4. Chapter 4: Dark and Light

**(A/N) Hello, this is the chapter that initially makes my story different. Also, some of you (meaning most) will be a bit confused but it WILL BE EXPLAINED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 4: Dark and Light**

She was floating in an endless darkness, head feeling light. Where was she? Trying to move, she noticed she was unable to.

Straining hard against the invisible bonds that seemed to hold her, she began to hear a voice.

"Elizabeth!"

Who was that? Her sister? Her father? No, neither of them. Her head pounded in protest of thinking. _You don't need to struggle,_ it seemed to say, _just succumb to the darkness_.

She felt tempted to do just that, but the voice spoke again.

"Don't submit to the darkness, there's still hope Elizabeth!"

Hope?

Who _is _this person? They seem to have a lot of trust and faith in her. Maybe she'll listen to them…

Leaving those thoughts, she continued to struggle against the darkness holding her.

/-/-/-/-/

**(A bit beforehand)**

He stared in shock. The entire kingdom would be nothing but ash at this rate. But that's not what he was worried about

He was worried about Elizabeth.

She was still staring straight ahead, although since her back was to him he couldn't tell her expression.

Until she did turn around, that is.

His eyes widened in shock.

Her eyes were black, and she had the demon mark on her forehead.

How could this have happened? Elizabeth was a goddess, not a demon! "Elizabeth!" He shouted. Either way, he had to get her out of her rage. Seeing her destroyed kingdom must have triggered this.

She looked over to him, a blank expression on her face. Darkness sprouted from her back, creating wings. She took off to the sky.

Summoning his own darkness, he followed her.

"Don't submit to the darkness, there's still hope Elizabeth!" He didn't know if his words would reach her, but he had to try.

She was his Elizabeth, after all. Newly incarnated, and obviously different from the other incarnations, but he still loved her with all his heart.

He finally caught up to her, and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "Elizabeth, please."

Her face flickered with emotion.

He pulled her into an embrace. "If anyone can fight the darkness, it's you."

Her wings disappeared, and he held her against him, as they were still quite high in the air and he didn't want her to fall.

Her eyes were closed, but she still had the mark. He's done as much as he could, so he just held her, hoping she'd be strong enough to regain control.

/-/-/-/-/

The darkness was slowly being repelled, maybe by the voice, maybe by herself.

She became aware of wind whipping her hair. And… something else. Something holding her, but not the dark. This was more gentle and caring, not suffocating. Her head still hurt though, so she willed it to stop. And somehow (she wasn't complaining) it worked.

A small sigh of relief sounded next (?) to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

It was the boy who saved her before.

They were in the sky, that's what that wind was. The boy had wings of what looked like pure shadow, keeping both of them aloft.

He had his bangs covering his eyes, so Elizabeth couldn't see his full expression. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, but then she realized it…

She doesn't know his name.

How could she have been so dumb? In the short time that they knew each other, she hadn't even bothered to ask his name, even after he asked her own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise a bit. He must have been deep in thought.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "You saved me again, and I don't even know your name."

His eyes, now open, met hers. They were full of concern, sadness, and something else she couldn't name. Nostalgia, maybe?

He took a while to answer, but when he did…

"Meliodas, if you really want to know."

/-/-/-/-/

They were back in Meliodas' Tavern. She sat at one of the round tables, a glass of cold water in her hands. He sat across from her.

"What happened back there?" She asked. Her head was oddly fuzzy when she tried to think of anything between seeing her burning kingdom, and waking in his arms.

He hid his eyes in his bangs, seeming to debate something. Then he looked up, meeting her eyes. "You passed out after seeing your kingdom, although it could also have been from smoke inhalation. After that, I had to fly us into the air since the hill we were on caught fire."

She stared into his emerald eyes, wondering if that really was what happened. Then what about that voice? The one that loosened the grip the darkness had on her, so she could slip out of its grasp?

"Okay, if that is what happened…" She stood from her chair, walking toward the nearby window. Glancing back at him, she saw that he was still staring at her. "Sir Meliodas? Are you okay?"

His eyes widened, a subtle move but one she noticed. For a moment, his eyes nearly looked like they were going to tear up, but then he smiled and that look disappeared. "You don't have to say my name with any title. Just Meliodas is fine."

"Are you sure? It's not polite to-"

"Really. It's alright."

"Okay, then." She turned around fully to face him. "But never mind that, are you really one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" She still couldn't really believe it.

The Seven Deadly Sins. The most notorious criminals in Britannia. They used to protect the Kingdom of Liones, but they seemingly murdered one of their Holy Knight Grandmasters. Then, they scattered. But apparently the murder was actually a framing, so they were called back to the kingdom. However, something else must have happened, since Elizabeth had just inadvertently found their captain.

Meliodas gave a small grin. "Yep."

"How come you're all the way out here then?"

He didn't respond.

"...Meliodas?"

"It's - a solo quest, you could say."

He stood from his place at the table to join her by the window. The slowly sinking sun illuminated pink light on both their faces.

She threw a sideways glance his way. "For what?"

He met her gaze, honesty blooming in his emerald eyes. "You."

/-/-/-/-/

**This was a fun chapter to write, although it probably leaves you confuzzled. Don't worry though, It'll be explained, like I said at the start.**

**I may start doing some other stuff, like maybe review corner, shoutouts, a "This happened last time", whatever. You can give suggestions.**

**Short author's note today, I don't really have much to blab about. Except for, shoutout to GZdragon for being my first review. Thanks.**

***Throws a Deku nut down and disappears***


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**

"Me…?" Elizabeth was confused. Why was Meliodas looking for her?

"Yep. Liones needs you."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I was just told to come get you. Considering your situation…" He shrugs, frowning. "It's probably best you come."

She looks down, grief showing on her face. "Y-yeah, I guess."

He takes her hand, giving her a look of understanding. Elizabeth had no idea how he could possibly know the internal pain she was going through, but she accepted his hand.

"Let's go."

/-/-/-/-/

Gods, he _really_ shouldn't have said that he was looking for her. The 3-day countdown probably could've started then and there if he said too much.

Which is why, obviously, he had to be careful.

At least he made a cover-up quickly. He guessed that he just let his true emotion slip for a moment.

_I have to stop doing that,_ he thought. _It'll definitely kill her at some point if I keep doing this._

"Hey, Meliodas?"

"Oh. Huh?"

"You were just staring off into space, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_I shouldn't do that either, should I… guess it's best if I just try to hide my emotions, at least for now._

He went outside, leaving Elizabeth's side, to go tell Hawk's Mom to start heading back to Liones.

He had found her, after all.

/-/-/-/-/

After Meliodas walked outside, Elizabeth went back upstairs to the room she woke up in. Come to think of it, this probably wasn't Meliodas' room. It looked perfectly clean, with traces of dust on a few of the shelves. The bedsheets were spread out evenly, without a wrinkle in them, other than the imprint from where she was lying. Even the floor was swept. Nobody could possibly have that much time on their hands, cleaning a room like this.

_Wonder who's room this is, _she thought. It was kind of girly, looking at it now. Before, she was too busy trying to figure out where she was, and she never took in the tiny details.

Elizabeth flopped down onto the bed, facing the ceiling. That's when she noticed it.

One of the boards on the wall looked loose.

She got up onto a kneeling position on the bed, and reached up to pull gently on the board. It fell out, revealing a small compartment. Peering inside, she saw what looked like a small piece of parchment, maybe a photograph.

"A photo…?" She carefully took it out of the compartment, turning it over to look at it.

It looked like some kind of festival, with fireworks lighting up the night sky. Meliodas was there, smiling with his arms around a girl that-

That girl looked like her. "Huh?" Elizabeth examined the girl. She had long, silver hair with bangs that covered one eye. She had a blue popsicle in one hand, and Meliodas' hand in the other. They both looked so happy.

But why does the girl look so much like her? Elizabeth places the photo in the waistband of her skirt, deciding to ask Meliodas about the girl later.

Suddenly, a tremor ran through the whole building. "Ah!" She ran downstairs, looking around to see what had caused the continuing tremors.

She tripped.

A particularly large shake happened, in which the floor became a bit tilted. Elizabeth was on one foot at the time, so she was knocked off her feet. Shutting her eyes, she prepared for the impact. But it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw blonde hair. Meliodas. She stood from her half-fallen position. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going." She brushed off her clothes.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were hidden.

"Uh, yeah."

He looked up, smiling. "That's good. Anyway, we're off!"

"What do you mean, aren't we-" She looked out the window, and her eyes widened. She only saw sky, not the ground.

She ran outside, wondering what was going on.

Oh.

They were on a giant… pig?

Sure enough, the tavern was strapped to a huge green pig that was moving along the road. Elizabeth's mouth opened, then closed as she had no clue what to say.

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"You're actually handling this surprisingly well. Most people totally freak out." Meliodas had his hands behind his head, walking out to stand next to her.

She shrugs. "Maybe this is some kind of odd dream I'm having, and I'll wake up in the Kingdom perfectly fine… I'll just be in my room, and…"

She slumps to her knees.

/-/-/-/-/

He quickly caught her, and they both sat down. She was trembling in his arms, eyes shut tight. "I-I… miss them… my family, my friends, the guards and servants, the villagers. I-I d-don't even know if they're alive…"

He just listened to her, holding her gently. She was bound to break at some point, after hiding her emotions so well. He smiled sadly. Really, he was the same as her. "It'll be okay, Elizabeth. I'll always be here, and we'll find your people. That's a promise." He took her hand in his.

"It'll be alright."

/-/ _**One Day Later**_ /-/

She woke up, staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up, she untangled the blankets that were all around her. Probably nightmares again. She walked over to the bathroom, and washed her face with a cloth. She only noticed she was hot when the cloth cooled her down. When she picked up her skirt off the ground where she'd left it before, a photo tumbled out. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask about this."

She put on her clothes, and headed downstairs with the photo in her hand.

Meliodas was at the bar counter, washing mugs. He saw her and smiled, waving. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"How long did I…?"

"It's almost noon now."

"What?! You should have woken me up!"

"Eh. You needed it." He peered at her hand. "What's that?"

"Oh!" She placed the photo, face-up, on the countertop. "I found this in that room I was in and wondered if you knew where it came from."

Immediately, his eyes darkened. Quite literally.

"Where did you find that." It wasn't a question.

She nervously took her hand off of the photo. "There was a loose board in the room I'm staying in, so I pulled it and…"

He sighed. "Well, you found it, so I guess I have to tell you about it. This photo is of me and my lover, Princess Elizabeth of Liones."

/-/-/-/-/

**Hello there. Sorry this chapter took a while, I got back into Kingdom Hearts, so now I'm playing KH2 when I should be writing this. Speaking of which, anyone catch the Kingdom Hearts reference?**

**I like this chapter, because Elizabeth (and Meliodas, I guess) has more proper emotions and character traits. The next chapter might be kind of filler-ish, just a heads up. I'm trying to make each chapter at least over 1,000 words.**

**I also will at some point update chapters 1 and 2, since I think they aren't too great compared to some of the later chapters, such as this one.**

**Since the next chapter needs some stuff, please review what you want to see while Meliodas and Elizabeth head to Liones. I know what'll happen when they get there, but I've used most of my 'on the journey' ideas in this chapter. Hence the photo.**

**See ya. *walks off in a random direction***


	6. Chapter 6: On the Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 6: On the Way**

"Huh…? There is another princess named Elizabeth? How come she looks so much like me? How are you lovers? How did you meet? Why-"

Elizabeth was cut off by a light chop to the head from Meliodas. "One question at a time, please. Can't expect me to answer all that at once, can you?"

She covered her face with her hands, blushing. "Sorry! Sorry… I was just so… confused I guess."

He chuckled. "It's fine. Now what were you going to ask?"

She thinks for a moment, about what question seems the most important. "How come she looks so much like me, and even has the same name? It can't be natural, and neither of us have met the other." She meets his eyes.

_Simple, _he thought. _You can't meet each other because you're the same person. But I won't say that, or she'll surely die._

He glanced down at the photo, then back up at Elizabeth. They _did_ look quite similar. They had the same aqua eyes, the same silver hair (although this Elizabeth's hair is a lot shorter), and although the current Elizabeth doesn't have a goddess eye, she does for some reason have a demon mark.

He shrugged. "I can't say I know why. You two do look alike though."

In the corner of her eye, she could see his fingers move slightly, not noticeable by anyone normal. But she was a princess, and she was taught everything there was to know about spotting lies. She said nothing, however, and moved on to the next question. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I was actually assigned as her bodyguard…" He jumped into a bit of his story, but ensuring that it wasn't going to enable the 3-day countdown.

After he finished, she took a bit to think. So he was Princess Elizabeth's bodyguard for a bit, then they eventually became lovers. But one thing didn't make sense to her.

"If you were her bodyguard when she was little, how do you still look the same?"

He debated something, then told her. "Well, do you remember when you woke up that day?"

She thought about it. They were in the sky, and thinking now, she did remember that he had those wings. But where did they come from…

He answered for her. "I'm a demon. That's why I look the same, it's because I have a long lifespan.

Once he said that, everything suddenly made sense. "Oh… I get it now." She smiles at him. "Don't worry, I won't think of you any differently."

He stares at her, eyes glazed over. _Wonder what he's thinking about. _She cocks her head slightly. "Meliodas…?"

"Oh, we're here." He suddenly hops over the counter, heading to the door. "Come on."

"Huh?" She looked outside. They weren't moving anymore. Actually, they were back on the ground.

She walks outside to stand next to Meliodas. "This isn't Liones."

He grins. "Nope. We're making a pit stop. Welcome to Bernia."

/-/-/-/-/

That was what she said to him. That was what the original Elizabeth told him, after he said he was the Demon King's son. Suddenly, he became lost in the memories.

_**Flashback: Approx. 3,000 Years Ago**_

"_I'm the son of the Demon King. He'll surely order me to kill you one day, Elizabeth."_

_The two of them were in a forest clearing, away from both their clans. She was on her knees, looking in wonder at some wildflowers. He stood behind her, watching._

_She turned to him, smiling softly. "It's okay. Don't worry, I won't think of you any differently. What kind of person would I be then?" She stood, grasping a purple flower in her hand, clutching it to her chest._

_He felt something that he's never felt before. Maybe acceptance, or happiness. He tried to brush the feelings away like he always does, but they wouldn't leave. "Elizabeth… Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "You're welcome." _

_They embraced, lips meeting in a featherlight touch. Neither ever wanted to leave this moment. The wind moved gently around them, blowing their hair. When they finally separated, he took her hand. Summoning his darkness to make wings, he met her eyes. She nodded, summoning her own four wings._

_They took off, flying higher and higher. Eventually they found themselves above the clouds, where there was one of the best views of the sunset ever. As the slowly lowering sun shone on them, they kissed again._

"_I'll always be here for you, Meliodas."_

"_Likewise, Elizabeth."_

/-/-/-/-/

"Meliodas? Hey, you still here?" He shook his head to clear the sudden flashback. "Yeah… I'm here."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. "You were staring into space again, but I couldn't knock you out of it. What was that?"

He started walking. "Nothing. Let's go."

They walked around in the small village, going to shops and buying new clothes and other items. Suddenly, a certain boy came running towards Meliodas. Elizabeth wondered who it was. The boy slowed down right before he reached Meliodas, and snuck up behind him. He looked at Elizabeth, signaling her to look away. She did, smiling slightly at the boy's antics.

Right before the boy tapped Meliodas on the shoulder, the blonde whipped around, startling both the boy and Elizabeth.

"Aw, come on Meliodas! I really wanna sneak up on you!" The boy crossed his arms, clearly frustrated.

Meliodas chuckled. "You can dream, Mead."

They both laughed. Then the boy, Mead, turned to Elizabeth. "So who's your new girlfriend, Meliodas?"

Elizabeth blushed, and started frantically trying to explain that she was simply travelling with him and they had no relationship in that way. Mead laughed. "Hah, your face is hilarious. Everyone knows Meliodas will never get over Elizabeth." Suddenly, Mead clapped his hand over his mouth, and turned slowly towards Meliodas. "Oops…"

Elizabeth also turned to Meliodas. "Hey, uh, are you okay?" He was smiling, hair covering his eyes. She knew this wasn't the normal smile, this was the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' smile. Mead ran away so fast Elizabeth could see a trail of dust following him.

She glanced over to Meliodas, who has calmed down. "Really though, are you okay?" He sighed, and looked up, the smile he had on before back on his face. "Yeah, I just don't like it when people say that."

She thought for a moment about what Mead had said. "What did he mean by, "Everyone knows you can't get over Elizabeth? Did something happen?"

His eyes darkened. "I suppose you'll see when we get to Liones. Anyway, let's go get what I came here for."

They walked for a while, and eventually stopped at a small shop. "In here." He grabbed her hand, making her blush, and walked inside.

Meliodas stopped at the counter, saying hello to the man at the counter. "We're here for a restock on Bernia Ale."

The man nodded. "The usual amount, then?"

"Yep."

"Alright. It'll be ready in a few hours or so. Feel free to walk around the village while you wait."

Meliodas nodded, taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her out of the building. They visited more places, and before they knew it, it was night.

Elizabeth grinned. "That was fun Meliodas! We should come back here one day." He just smiled at her. "We should. Before we leave, there's one more thing I want you to see."

He led her to the village square, where a dance was going on. Elizabeth accepted water from a passing waiter, and drank it. When she finished, placing the glass aside on a table, she turned to see Meliodas hold his arm out to her, grinning boyishly. "May I have this dance?"

She laughed. "Of course." Taking his arm, they moved out to the centre of the dance floor.

He wrapped his hand around her waist, the other taking her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then they danced.

She felt like she was floating, gracefully dancing across the ground. He grinned at her, looking suspicious. "Huh?" She questioned, right before he spun and dipped her down, so her head was almost touching the ground.

"Ah!" He raised her back up so she was standing, and the two resumed their dance. "W-what was that for?" She was taken off guard by the move. He laughed. "I don't really know, I guess it's just been forever since I've danced." At that, she raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't you?"

He lost his smile for a second, but it came back. "You'll get it eventually."

"When we get to Liones?"

"Mhm."

She sighed. "Of course."

The dance finished, and they went back to the building to pick up the ale. Once they got the boxes back to the tavern, Elizabeth went upstairs to her room. Wait, _her_ room? She lay back on the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/

**I meant for this to be longer, but it's already a few hundred words above what I average my chapters at… :/**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be Liones. So don't worry. I kind of liked this little filler-chapter, although it was a bit random and I apologize. I have also settled into a more spread out schedule for chapters releasing, so I can balance this with life.**

**Thank you to **_**StaroftheGingerWolf **_**and **_**sacredorchids**_** for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**See you next chapter :3**


	7. A Message in Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 6.5: A Message in Dreams**

Once Meliodas saw Elizabeth go upstairs, he told Hawk's Mom to continue on their path to Liones. He then went inside and up to his room, but not before pausing to peer inside Elizabeth's room.

She was sound asleep, by the looks of it. Her mouth was slightly upturned, which made him smile.

_Wonder what she is dreaming about._

He gave a cocky smile, and scooped her up off her bed.

Whatever it is, when she wakes up… she'll get a surprise.

/-/-/-/-/

_She awoke (?) to the sound of cheers. She couldn't figure out where she is, as her surroundings were a bit blurry. However, she did see that she was in another kingdom. Not Adarlan._

"_Long live the Queen and King of Liones!" She heard those shouts everywhere. Trying to speak, she found she couldn't form any words. Maybe this was something that happened in dreams. If this is one… Her surroundings suddenly cleared then._

_She was on a balcony overlooking the huge crowd that had formed in the castle (assuming this was a castle) courtyard. She became aware that she was in someone's arms. That must be why she can't talk. She's a baby right now._

_Glancing upward, all she saw were two blurred faces, looking out at the crowd. Who were they? One was a woman, that was the one holding her. Must be her mother. _

_The other must be her father, then. He was shorter, but she couldn't make out any of his features because of the blur. Odd, how she couldn't remember her parents. She could remember her adoptive parents, of course. The King and Queen of Adarlan. But her true parents? She doesn't remember a thing._

_Suddenly, the sky turned from blue to a deep purple, almost black. What was going on? Then she saw many figures coming towards her. She could only receive bits and pieces of their personal features, since there were so many of them, but she could see some. One had pink hair, and another golden. Many had silver hair. They all had the same eyes though, one aqua and one red with the goddess insignia._

_The group parted to reveal a woman with long, silver hair and four goddess wings. _

"_Shh, child, we are not here to harm you. In fact, we need you." Her voice was like silk, and she felt relaxed when she heard it._

_That's when she noticed that the world was frozen. Everything around her was still, as if time had completely stopped. Even her parents were frozen in place._

_Her mouth moved, forming words that she automatically said. "What do you need me for?"_

_The woman spread her arms. "We need you to save us, and one we care about. Can you do that for us?"_

_She glanced at her still parents, and looked back at the woman. "Okay."_

_The woman smiled. "Thank you. We will send you to their world. Don't worry about finding them, they will find you soon enough. Also, you may not know this, but in the time that your world has been frozen, 18 years have passed in the world we are sending to you. When you leave, you will automatically be changed into the appropriate age. Are you ready?"_

_She didn't get much of what the woman said, but she replied. "I am."_

"_Then go save our world, Elizabeth." A flash of white, and her world went dark._

/-/-/-/-/

**Sup.**

**So I got a review from **_**Ansy**_** saying that, "Why is Mead still young if 18 years must have passed? If Elizabeth is 18, then it would have been 18 years since the previous one died." Well, this little chapter presents some info.**

**I'm wondering what you'll think once you find out exactly what happened, and this little bit of Elizabeth's past was never meant to be out until way later in the story. After some hard thinking however, I decided that it would be best, for your sanity and mine, to give at least **_**some**_** information to grasp as you read.**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 7: Mourning**

When Elizabeth woke up, she wasn't in her room. She had a bit of a panic attack, before realizing that she was still in the bar, just another room.

But the real question is why and how she got here.

Shifting her body so she was in a sitting position, she looked around. It was a big room, with a larger bed than hers. Other than that, it seemed to mirror what her own room looked like. Glancing out the window, she saw that it was the middle of the night.

As she was about to swing one leg over the side of the bed, something grabbed her other leg.

"Gah!" She got pulled under the covers, falling onto her back as she went. "Who-" Suddenly, she saw blonde hair. Was it Meliodas that brought her here? She grabbed his arm, which was still on her leg, and yanked it off.

She got a glimpse of his face now, in the little fight they were having. He was grinning boyishly, and his eyes had glints of mischief. "What do you think you're doing?" She said as he went to grab her leg again. Blocking his hand with her own, she stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his brow, then suddenly jumped on top of her.

"Hey!" She protested. He just laughed. After trying to get him off, and realizing it was impossible, she gave up and laughed along with him.

The minutes drifted by, he shifted to be laying next to her. She didn't really care about the weirdness of the situation, somehow it felt okay. Like he was someone she could really trust. She sighed, closing her eyes in peace. Before she knew it, she fell asleep again.

/-/-/-/-/

It was weird, he thought, how he acted. Something inside told him that he shouldn't do anything too weird, so he trusted that instinct. Although, it was still nice. He never felt happy like that for a long time. Since… he shook his head slightly. He still couldn't think of that.

That failure.

He allowed himself to be happy, at least for a bit, until the inevitable happened. Why was it that he always set himself up for the heartbreak?

He didn't realize he was crying until a half-asleep Elizabeth brushed her fingers over his cheek and murmuring an "It's okay." Smiling sadly, he grasped her hand. His other hand went to rest behind his head, and he shut his eyes tightly.

Elizabeth _will_ be okay, he thought, as a single tear dropped onto their joined hands.

He'll save her this time.

/-/-/-/-/

She awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. Wincing, she covered her eyes with her arm.

That's when she realized the events of last night.

Goddesses, how tired was she? That wasn't polite at all, although to be fair _he_ was the one who took her into his room…

She groaned slightly, and rolled over. Opening her eyes, she slowly got up. She glanced behind her. Meliodas was not there. He was probably downstairs making his awful breakfast. Smiling, she figured she'd better go stop him.

Changing into her usual outfit, the uniform she found the first day she was here, she headed downstairs.

He was behind the bar, pouring glasses of water for the two of them. When he saw her looking at him in interest, he explained. "Well you're way better at cooking, as we can both tell. I just figured you should probably be making the food."

She giggled. "Fair enough. I'll get started." She headed into the kitchen.

After breakfast, they walked outside. Meliodas looked at her. "You should be able to see Liones from here. We'll arrive soon."

Nodding, she stared into the distance. She could see the huge castle, and the village. But one thing really stood out. There were white banners everywhere. Hanging from windows, flying as flags, and draped across walls.

She looked over to Meliodas. "What are the white banners for?" But he just had a sad look on his face, like he was at a funeral of someone he deeply loved.

Wait…

She thought hard about past things people had said. _Everyone knows he'll never get over Elizabeth. _Mead said that. And when she asked Meliodas where Elizabeth is, he replied with _you'll see._ And now the white banners, seeming almost a tribute. But that would have to mean…

"She- is she-" Elizabeth stuttered. How was she supposed to say this? But he understood what she meant, and nodded slightly. She placed her hands together, and raised them to her forehead. Kneeling down, she closed her eyes.

"Let her rest well, and in peace." She then began the silent prayers that she'd been taught to do in Adarlan. Her lessons came back to her.

_Let your spirit temporarily leave your body, and shape it into a bird. If you cannot do it, it's okay. This is one of the most challenging things a princess of Adarlan must learn, how to shape the spirit._ Her mentor had told her that. She could never get it right, but this time she felt herself leaving her body.

She felt like she was made of wind, constantly changing. Glancing backward with her spiritual eyes, she could see her crouched form, along with Meliodas. He was wide-eyed, and she even spotted tears that were slowly forming in his eyes.

After doing the dance she was taught in the air, she flew back down, and into her body. She took a sharp intake of air, and stood.

He looked at her in awe. "What was that?"

She smiled. "A tribute dance I was taught in Adarlan. It involves the spirit, and-" She was cut off by a fierce hug from Meliodas. She felt her shoulder get wet, and she realized he was crying. "That… was beautiful. Thank you." He said, head still on her shoulder.

She held him, sitting down so that he was kneeling in front of her, without breaking their embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, as Liones got closer and closer. Finally, they had arrived.

After seperating, although a bit hesitant, the two climbed down to the ground. Meliodas shouted some orders to the green pig, and it ran off. Then, they walked to the gates.

The guards immediately recognized Meliodas, and welcomed him. "We all thought you'd never be coming back! Where the heck were you?" One questioned.

The blonde shook his head with some newfound enthusiasm that he certainly didn't have before. "Ah, y'know. Pretty much everywhere by this point."

The guards laughed. "Well, welcome back." They stepped out of the way for him. When she, however, tried to walk past too, the guards stepped in front of her. "And who might you be?"

She stood there, not really sure what to say. To be fair, she's never had this issue. She's never even visited another kingdom before, thanks to her overprotective father.

Meliodas walked back around the guards to me. "Let her pass, she's with me."

The guards stepped out of the way for them, and they walked into Liones.

Elizabeth wondered what they should do first, when a fist came out of nowhere and connected with Meliodas' cheek, sending him flying.

/-/-/-/-/

***Important Info, please read***

**As of the time this chapter is posted, I am writing a new story. I will still be continuing this one, of course. My plan is that **_**When Destiny Calls **_**will update on Saturdays, and my new story, **_**Tears of a Butterfly**_**, will update on Sundays.**

_**Tears of a Butterfly **_**is a story for **_**Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba**_**. It will be a modern AU of the story, following Kanao.**

**Not interested? That's okay too. If you're not because you haven't seen Demon Slayer, then GO WATCH DEMON SLAYER. Seven Deadly Sins is one of my favourite anime, but so is Demon Slayer.**

**Now, the inspirations in this chapter. The white mourning banners were from the **_**Throne of Glass **_**series, when Chaol goes to Antica. The bird-dance thing was inspired by **_**Amulet**_**, when Emily makes a bird with her stone and sends it into the sky.**

**That's all, have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 8: Liones

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Touch of light swearing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Liones**

Suddenly, a fist connected with Meliodas' face, and sent him flying. Elizabeth gasped, eyes widening as he flew past her and into a nearby tree. "Meliodas! Hey, are you okay?!"

But to her surprise, he just stood, with barely any scrapes or cuts, although his clothes were pretty tattered. He gave her a thumbs-up, then got punched again, went flying, stood up, smiled. This happened 12 times in a row, and by the time he stood up again, Elizabeth could finally see the person who did it.

He was tall, and had almost white hair. He had a matching red jacket and pants, the jacket exposing his torso. She could only see his back, since he was facing Meliodas, but from how the blonde was grinning, she figured they knew each other.

He guess was correct. Meliodas ran towards the man. "Ban!" The man, Ban, ran toward him. "Cap'n!" They did some kind of handshake that was too fast for Elizabeth to see, then Ban narrowed his eyes at Meliodas. "Where the heck were you? You were gone for a damn year, and never even visited! That's not like Cap'n at all."

The blonde chuckled. "Not telling." Ban raised an eyebrow. "So we're kids now? You just gonna 'not telling' everyone when they ask? I don't think some people would like _that _much." He laughed. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell me either. Fair enough."

Elizabeth chose that moment to run to Meliodas and check him for injuries. "Meliodas, why didn't you dodge! Any one of these cuts could get infected, and it was avoidable too!"

Ban blinked. "Who're you?"

Meliodas answered for her. "This is Elizabeth." Ban's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Cut the crap. Who is she, _really_?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are!"

"More than one Elizabeth in the world, Ban."

"Why do they look like damn twins, then?"

"Coincidental doppelgangers? How would I know?"

"Why is she even here?"

"Did you hear of what happened in Adarlan?"

"Where the hell is Adarlan?"

While they argued, well, more like Ban arguing and Meliodas countering with dismissal, Elizabeth finished patching up some of the blonde's injuries, from medical supplies she got from the nearby guards.

Standing, she smiled. "Well thank goodness, you're not really injured. But be careful next time! You could've dodged or something!" She crossed her arms. She didn't want to see him seriously injured, for whatever reason.

Ban smirked at her. "You're just like her."

She knew who he was talking about. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" She lowered one arm, so that it was at her side, and the other holding it.

To save her from responding, Meliodas looked to his friend. "Where are the other Sins?" Ban slapped himself in the face. "_That's _what I was supposed to do… they won't be too happy that I'm taking this long to bring you inside."

They started walking towards the castle. Passing each house, villagers waved to Meliodas and Ban. Elizabeth walked close to Meliodas' side, not really wanting attention. He noticed, and took her hand. She looked at him, confused but comforted somehow. He smiled. "Relax, nothing's going to happen." She nodded.

Once they got to the castle, Ban led the way to the throne room, and opened the doors.

Inside the large room were many people. Elizabeth could recognize the King and Princesses of Liones, standing near the throne. Looking to the left of it, she saw a group of 5.

_Those must be the other sins. _She studied each of them carefully.

The first she saw had brunette hair, tied into pigtails. She wore a short pink dress that had girly touches. On her thigh, there was a mark that looked like a snake.

Standing, or rather, floating next to her was a boy with auburn hair, and a blue/yellow hoodie. On his ankle was the mark of a bear.

Behind him was a man with pink hair and glasses. On his collarbone was a goat mark. Next to him was a woman with short, raven-black hair, and the mark of a boar on her neck. Finally, a huge man with golden armour was behind all the others. Elizabeth couldn't see a mark on him.

Meliodas and Ban were already over there, talking with their comrades. The blonde looked so happy to be back with them, and Elizabeth felt a bit left out. Was he ever that happy, travelling with her? Why was she even here?

_Not sure. I was just told to bring you back. _He said that. So maybe he didn't even want to be with her.

She looked down, staying near the door. Lost in thought, she didn't hear anyone approach.

"Hey."

Looking up, startled, she saw Meliodas. "Did you really think I forgot about you? You're still important to me too, you know." Her face went pink. "O-oh, thanks."

He laughed. "Come meet my friends."

He led her to the group. The brunette with pigtails smiled, and greeted her first. "Hey, I'm Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy."

The others followed suit, and Elizabeth got a whole list of names thrown at her.

"Harlequin, but call me King. I'm the Grizzly Sin of Sloth." The auburn-haired boy said.

"Greetings, I am Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust." The man with the glasses spoke in a mechanical tone.

"Merlin, Boar Sin of Gluttony. Pleased to meet you." The raven-haired woman proceeded to give Gowther a lesson on speaking like a normal person.

The man with golden armour went last. "And I am Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride."

Elizabeth turned to Ban and Meliodas. Ban shrugged, and said bored, "Guess we weren't properly introduced. Ban, Fox Sin of Greed."

When she met Meliodas' eyes, they had a light she's only seen once, and that was when she performed the mourning dance. _Maybe it's happiness._

He went to stand in front of his group. "I know you know, but just to round it off, I'm the Dragon Sin of Wrath. Meliodas."

The Sins broke out of their little formation and gathered around her.

"What's your name?"

Elizabeth didn't want them to be confused like Ban was, so she created a little nickname for herself at that moment.

"I'm Elle, Princes- Nice to meet you all."

For now, she wouldn't reveal her identity. Thinking about back home, she knew if she told the people here, they'd coddle her and not give her any freedom. She met Meliodas' eyes. They held surprise at first, but then he understood. Smiling, she waved at the group around her.

The King of Liones came towards her, the Sins splitting up to make a path.

"Nice to meet you, Elle. Now, we celebrate. For not only the return of the Dragon Sin, but also for the 1 year anniversary of my daughter Elizabeth's passing."

_It must be a celebration of life, then. Makes sense. _Elizabeth followed everyone to the dining hall, hanging back a little from the group.

She looked to her side, and was a bit surprised to see Meliodas there. "Aren't you supposed to be catching up with your friends?" She stated, a tiny bit of sadness seeping through her voice.

"Nah, I can do that later. I want to be here right now, with you." He grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

She laughed. "Okay. I want to be here with you, too."

They shared a smile that made her happy again, and they walked into the dining hall.

/-/-/-/-/

**Well, what did you think of that? There will be more moments for Elizabeth to get to know each Sin personally, those will be the next chapter and a few after that. Also, Elizabeth's nickname. I didn't want to get 108 Elizabeth confused with 107 Elizabeth, so I shortened it to 'Elle' to keep things simple.**

**Sorry for not getting this out earlier, I wasn't very motivated to get this done. Chapter 2 of ToaB will probably have the same result of getting published later in the day.**

**I'm trying to give this Elizabeth a personality that is a mix of 107 and 106's. I want her to be strong, and to be able to fight with Arc and stuff later on.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you've followed/favorited AND left a review, you're now my favourite person.**

**See y'all next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9: Diane

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, and am simply borrowing the characters. I also do not own the title "Adarlan" as it is from the Throne of Glass series, which I also do not own, and am borrowing also.**

**Chapter 9: Diane**

After their meal together, the king gave Elizabeth a room to sleep in. It was huge, with a large queen-sized bed in the center of a wall, with shelving on either side. The next wall had a floor-to-ceiling mirror, alongside lots of paintings. There was also a door that led to a personal bathroom, and next to that was a walk-in closet.

As she was studying the map of the castle that was inside her new room (why did it feel so familiar…), she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Elle!" Elizabeth looked up to see one of the Sins, Diane.

"Want me to show you around? It'll be more fun than staring at a map."

She looked at the map, then at Diane. "Okay, sure." It _would _be more fun, she supposed.

Diane smiled triumphantly. "Let's go!"

They walked out of Elizabeth's bedroom, and down a long hallway. Turning a corner, she saw a library. _Wait, this entire castle has the same setup as...as mine._

"Elle, you okay? Your hands are shaking."

Diane's voice knocked her out of her mini panic-attack. "Yes, I'm fine."

But her voice didn't really match that, and the brunette took her by the hand, leading her down more hallways. They arrived in a beautiful garden, each flower in it seeming to have it's individual elegance. There was also a large fountain that took up the middle of the space.

Diane led her to a stone bench, sitting down. The silver-haired followed suit.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Huh?" She was surprised at the perceptiveness that Diane had. Elizabeth assumed that she was hiding her feelings well enough, but she guessed not.

"Even though we've just met, I can already tell something is bothering you. So we can talk about it, if you want."

Elizabeth debated whether or not she should tell, but then decided that it would be okay. "Um, sure. I guess it _has _been on my mind quite a bit. Only Meliodas knows it. It's a bit of a secret, so please don't tell anyone."

Diane nodded. "Do you want to go first?"

"What?"

"At secret-telling!" She smiled. "Here. You go first, then I'll tell you something."

"Oh, okay." She thought about what to say, then started.

"First things first, I'm actually a Princess…"

So Elizabeth began to tell her story to the patient brunette, sometimes stopping for a bit out of mental pain. In those cases, Diane would place her hand on her back, and would comfort her.

She talked about times with her family, and her sister Farrah, who was in a different Kingdom. They laughed at a time she described when Elizabeth was 5.

_13 Years Ago…_

"_Hey! Farrah!"_

_Elizabeth ran to her sister, as fast as her little legs would carry her. Sometimes she had to run around some people, to avoid crashing into them. This was usually how she spent her time at the Royal Parties, at least until her father caught her and sat her down in his lap._

_But she was quick this time, and sprinted over to where Farrah was waiting._

"I'd always want to run around at the parties. Farrah and I would have secret hiding spots."

Diane giggled. "Sounds like you wanted to be free from your duties."

_Farrah took her hand, and they ran up some stairs to a room at the top of a tower. But they weren't done yet. There was a hidden trapdoor, which led to a tiny room that left only a bit of room to move around in. Must have been a storage room, then. Elizabeth reached into the pockets of her frilly turquoise dress, and pulled out little balls of chocolate that were wrapped in a variety of colours._

_At the same time, her sister pulled out mini cakes that she had wrapped up in thin paper._

"_Okay, let's eat all of these before father finds us!" Elizabeth giggled. Farrah was already stealing from her chocolate supply. "Hey!" But the dark-haired elder sister just laughed. Soon enough, Elizabeth joined in._

She finished the little memory. "It was really fun to do that. I'd always look forward to parties, just because I get to hide and eat chocolate with Farrah."

Diane smiled. "That does sound pretty fun."

Elizabeth continued on, telling about running away, and Meliodas finding her passed out against a tree. She spoke of her travels with him, and finally the fire. She left out the part about waking up in the sky, held by Meliodas. She wasn't sure what that was, so she didn't say it.

"Wow, Elle. That's a big thing to be on your mind for so long. I'm glad you did tell me."

She nodded. It already had made her feel better to tell another what was bothering her so much over the past few days.

"Guess it's my turn, then." Said Diane. "Alright, how about I tell you how I met the Captain?"

"Sure."

"Before we get started, I am actually a member of the Giant Race. Merlin gave me pills that would make me smaller, so I could fit inside the castle."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's cool."

"Okay, so I was living with my friends Matrona and Dolores, and we were being hired as assassins by humans…"

Diane told her story. Matrona was a very strong warrior, and was training her to become the best fighter among the giants. Dolores, on the other hand, was a giant that didn't want to fight, and would rather die than do so.

Diane had left her village, also not wanting to fight anymore, and came across some Holy Knights. They had gotten into a petty argument, until Meliodas had come and stopped them. He made her feel accepted by treating her how he'd treat anyone else.

"I went back home to tell Dolores that there were other places we wouldn't be discriminated against, but then I heard the news that she was dead."

"That's really terrible, she didn't even want to fight." Elizabeth sympathized.

Diane continued. "A lot of things happened, but eventually I was hired, along with Matrona, to fight with a group of Holy Knights. But they were actually bad, and wanted to kill us so they could gain a reputation. Matrona took a poisoned arrow for me, and used the last of her strength to kill all the Holy Knights that had plotted against us. Then she…"

The silver-haired placed her hand on Diane's back, in similar fashion to how the brunette did it to her.

"I came here, and was on trial to be executed for 'killing' all those Holy Knights. But Captain came and stopped them, said I'd be part of the Seven Deadly Sins. Then that's about it. I don't want to tell any more, since it overlaps with other people's stories. And I don't really want to spill someone else's secrets."

"I suppose not." Elizabeth nodded.

The sun had set, and the sky was a dark shade of indigo. Diane looked up at the stars. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably turn it in for the night."

She agreed, and they walked down the hall together, at least until they had to seperate to get to their respective rooms. As they walked further away, Elizabeth called out.

"Hey, Diane?"

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder, puzzled.

"Thanks. I really did need that."

She laughed. "You're welcome."

That night, Elizabeth had no nightmares.

/-/-/-/-/

**First of all, sorry for not posting yesterday. I was **_**very **_**busy, but it won't happen again.**

**Not much to say, honestly. I got a bit lazy, but as long as the chapter's still good. Also, it is/was a leap year. I didn't do much, but I did draw, and label it drawn on 2/29/2020.**

**Thanks for reading, see you peoples next chapter!**


End file.
